As information based industries constitute an ever growing part of national economies in many developed as well as developing countries, telecommunication networks have become an essential part of national infrastructure. Especially in developed economies, businesses as well as societies are highly dependent on faster and easier access to information, entertainment, and education via the telecommunications networks. More specifically, given the mobility of users and businesses, wireless communication networks, such as PCS and cellular systems, are increasingly becoming a bigger and more important part of modem telecommunications networks.
Many wireless systems, such as, but not limited to, PCS and cellular systems, include a centralized mobile switching center (MSC) responsible for call routing, user location tracking, billing information, and connectivity with other communication systems. The MSC may be connected to base station controllers (BSCs), each of which supports one or more base transceiver stations (BTSs). Each BTS supports one or more cells or cell sectors based on the number and configuration of antennas supported by the BTS. Other cellular systems and non-cellular wireless systems and radio architectures are also contemplated. For example, one type of wireless system that may not comprise one or more of the above listed network components is a IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) network. In one embodiment, a customer may communicate with the wireless system through a wireless unit, such as a radio telephone, when the telephone is within the coverage range of a cell. When a call is placed, a circuit-switched or packet-switched connection may be established from the telephone, through the BTS and BSC, to the MSC. The MSC determines the destination and, if the destination is to another telephone within the wireless system, may establish a circuit-switched (or a packet-switched) connection to the destination telephone. If the destination is outside of the wireless system, the MSC routes the call to a service provider for the outside destination.
A key component in any wireless communication system is the antenna forming the edge contact between wireless subscribers and the remaining system. Wireless communication antennas are usually elevated to provide increased coverage range. For example, such wireless communication antennas may be part of a BTS that communicates with wireless units, such as radio telephones, etc. Directional antennas are often used to form coverage areas or sectors. Multiple antennas can then be located at one site to provide geographic multiplexing. Often, existing structures such as buildings, towers, utility poles, light poles, and the like provide the necessary elevation. However, quite often it is also necessary that a new pole structure may be erected specifically for installation of such antennas.
When a new antenna location is established, various electrical connections with the antennas must be made. One type of connection carries signals between the antennas and associated transceivers. If transceivers are mounted with the antennas, power cabling and cabling for interconnection with the supporting base station must be provided. This cabling is typically run from the elevated antenna location to pedestals or boxes located on the ground or near the bottom of a pole or tower supporting the antenna. The box provides a convenient location for making power and signal connections.
Traditionally, the transceivers are attached to antenna poles specifically designed for mounting the transceivers/antennas by fixed locations on such poles. Moreover, generally the antennas are located on the top of the poles and the transceivers are attached on one or more transceiver boxes located on the side or at the base of the poles. As a result, when a transceiver and/or and antenna is to be attached to the pole, special equipment and personnel are required to mount the transceiver and/or antenna equipment at a desired location along the height of the pole. Therefore, there is a need for a better system that allows easy installation of antenna equipment and interconnecting of the antenna equipment with transceiver, power supply, and other necessary peripherals. Moreover, when the antenna equipment is located at an elevated location on a pole, such as a utility pole, the equipment is often exposed to environmental stress such as temperature swings, etc., and there is a need for a better solution that protects the antenna equipment from such factors.